Draco Malfoy & Natalie- Where The Story Ends
by Jabi07
Summary: Draco meets new girl Natalie on the Hogwarts express. will this be true love or will they be torn part?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy & Natalie- Where the story ends**

 **Part One**

Draco felt his eyelids droop as the movement from the train plus the lack of sleep made him feel drained of energy. Pansy and his other friends that he was sat with was chatting away about what they had been upto during summer, which made Draco roll his eyes as all they seemed to do was brag trying to better each others which had become tiresome. Draco was just dropping off when their carriage door opened and stood a smiling dark haired girl, making Pansy and the others glare which irritated Draco more,

"Hey uh sorry all the carriages are full... would you mind moving over?" she asks a put out looking Pansy who is still sneering over at the girls direction making the girl look to the floor in unease,

"Sorry but what made you think you could come in our carriage "

"Uh what? sorry but..."

"Pansy go sit the other side. Plenty of room for all of us" Draco orders gritting his teeth, making a blushing Pansy move towards the window seat as the girl places herself down mouthing a thank you over at Draco`s direction, which made him smile slightly as she seemed way to sweet to be in slytherin!

"Uh who are you anyway?" Pansy demands still put out in having this girl ruin her social fun,

"Oh sorry I'm Natalie...I'm new to Hogwarts"

"You don't say...why only now have you come here?"

"I was in normal school" apart from Draco the others scowled over at Natalie`s direction completely confusing an anxious Natalie,

"Like a Muggle school" Pansy says scrunching her face as she says muggle making Draco stand already fed up with his so called friends as he had stood the others watch him looking confused as he turns to face a embarrassed looking Natalie,

"Fancy a walk?"

"Uh sure..." Draco silently heads out of the carriage followed by a appreciative Natalie who follows Draco along the corridors of the train,

"Thanks again...I don't think your friends like me"

"They aren't my friends...not anymore so how you find out your a Witch?" Natalie smiles warmly over at Draco as she begins her story on her mystery visitor who happened to be Dumbledore explaining how she was a Witch and that she was finally ready to come join the wizarding world, whilst she was talking Draco listens intently to every word she says and found himself intrigued the more she was speaking.

They eventually made their way into the great hall Natalie mouth agape by the majestic room making Draco smirk slightly, as they all sat at the tables Draco sat himself down and gestured for Natalie to sit herself down beside him making a jealous Pansy scowl as she skulks over to the opposite side,

"Draco surely your new friend would like to sit with the girls" both Natalie and Draco shared an amused look before Natalie responded,

"No I'm quite happy here but thanks for the kind thought" Natalie says sarcastically making Draco burst out laughing when Dumbledore stands making the whole room fall silent as they wait for their headmaster to speak, Natalie feeling his warm and firm hand against hers making her breathing laboured slightly and a beaming smile upon her face. Natalie was sure that she was most definitely going to like Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

after dinner in the great hall all the students was free to make their way into their dormitories, Draco and Natalie ambled slowly and was far behind the other Slytherin students as both not wanting to be stuck with those people any longer! Natalie has her arm through Draco`s as they walk silently side by side both feeling oddly excited. They was just outside the entrance of the Slytherin common room, when both stopped short as Draco turns slowly towards Natalie looking deeply troubled,

"Natalie...I can`t do this" Natalie at first assumes he meant facing the others but from his far away expression she knew that there was something else bothering him,

"Do what Draco?" Draco shakes his head as tears silently begun to fall as he clung tightly onto her arm,

"We need to get out of here! now!" Natalie was frozen by the erratic behaviour of Draco, that she numbly nodded her head not quite sure how else to respond as she let Draco take a firm hold of her hand and lead her through the dark corridors, until they were suddenly outside the cool night air lightly blowing as Natalie trembles slightly. The dark forest was she told forbidden as it was home to so many dangerous Creatures but still she let Draco lead her away from Hogwarts, as deep down she had this feeling that Draco was right about Hogwarts not being safe for them. Draco stops short and turns to face Natalie,

"Natalie I am sorry that your now caught up in all of this" Natalie frowns confused and having so many questions that needed answering,

"Caught up in what Draco?"

"Trust me I will explain all when we are save. I promise you Natalie. Now have you by any chance rid on a broom?" Natalie shakes her head feeling her stomach flutter with excitement as Draco pulls out his broom,

"Just hold on to me tightly. think you can manage that?" Natalie smiles lightly as Draco helps her onto the broom before he got on infront of her,

"Wow! I am flying Draco!" Natalie gasps in amazement as they flew through the night sky both smiling happily as Natalie felt her race with pure excitement.

Natalie took his hand smiling as he helped her off the broom, once off the broom Natalie tried making out their location as Draco silently led Natalie down a pitch black footpath which as they got further you could make out a rickety looking house,

"Hello? whose there?" Says a ginger haired man who frowns over at their direction shining the lantern at them and frowning deeply,

"Draco Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here lad?" Draco exhales but as he is about to explain himself Molly Weasley pushes past her husband and beams warmly at them,

"Come on in dears! you must be freezing out here come on now!" they gratefully head inside the house the warmth from the fire hitting them straight away,

"Now sit yourselves down. I have made us all some hot cocoa" Draco smiled lightly not helping but feel slightly envious of the Weasley`s for having a mother like Molly! Natalie was sat next to him trying to take all this in making Draco feel bad as this must be all to much for her.

"So dear Draco how come your not at Hogwarts?" Molly asks warmly placing herself beside her husband,

"I was...I just couldn`t stay there anymore...it is not safe...he has given me a job"

"Who darling?"

"You know who" the tension in the room intensified making Natalie feel nauseous as she knew whatever this all was this was something massive! Natalie took hold of Draco`s hand that was now trembling uncontrollably,

"Who is this person your talking about?" Molly and Arthur look mortified over at Natalie before Molly takes her hand away from Draco`s,

"Dear perhaps we should leave these two to talk...let`s get you some nice clean bedding!" Molly led a bewildered Natalie out the room making Draco face a concerned looking Arthur,

"What is this job Draco?" Draco bursts into tears making Arthur firmly hold his trembling shoulder,

"Kill...kill...Dumbledore" Arthur sighs before heavily sitting beside Draco,

"Listen to me son. Now you and this girl..."

"Natalie. Her name is Natalie"

"Natalie well you both must trust us now...we can protect you. Draco you realise that you father won`t be happy?"

"Oh I know...do you think I`m a bad son" Arthur shakes his head,

"No your not a bad son"


End file.
